Galla
by animefiredemon
Summary: Sherry gets invited to a galla so why is Brago so irritated about it. Why should he care if she goes. Will she go or will she stay. Sorry I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

brago x sherry

Sherry and Brago decided that it was time to take a break and head back to the mansion, well Sherry wanted to go back to the mansion while Brago was forced to go back. At the mansion, the first thing Sherry did was go take a bath and eat a full meal. It was nice to travel with Brago and she really did want to make him king, but once in awhile it got on her nerves.

He almost never stoped to take a break, even after traveling for 3 days streight and he always said how he only protected her because if she if she was hurt she would be of noo use to him. I know I am not as strong as him, but who is. I cann't believe i am even still helping him. Shure i guess he did save my life more than once and shure he saved myy best friend, but it wouldn't kill him to be abit nicer.

I will admit it though. Over the months of training and battles and all of our time together, he has started to grow on me. Shure I will admit that at one point or another I have felt a bit stronger about him. Like when he incuraged me to fight Zofis and how he would even threaten him to make shure Koko would not be pleagued by the bad deeds that Zofis made him do. Even though he does act like an aragant fool sometimes, he really isn't that bad.

Anyway I was just getting dressed when my butler Albert walked up and nocked on my door. I went and asked what he wanted.

"A young man just droped this off at the front door and said it was for you."

I grabed it and bid him farwell. When he left I opened the leter but not befor noticing that Brago was now walking twards me, still with an anoyed. I guess he is still a bit anoyed at me for making him come back here. He stoped right in front of me, now staring at the letter in my hand. Befor he could ask I opened it and read it in my head. Brago saw this nd shut up.

'Dear my beloved Sherry, I am pleased to anounce that you are invited to my galla at the steeport mansion on June 15. I have sent Patrick to escort you to the galla. I you would like you may bring a date along. Love Hennry.'

Brago was staring at her the whole time she read the letter. Who sent Sherry the letter and why is she reading it over and over. Did something bad happen? Is someone threatening her? I swear if that is the case I will personally kill them.'

Yes you guessed it. Over the past months Brago had grow to achilly care about Sherry and her well being. He has even got to the point to where he dosen't want her to be with anyone else but himself. He wondered why he felt this way but convinced himself that it was just a bit of respect for the human. Even if he didn't show it to much he really did apreciate it that she was doing this for him.

When she got done rading the letter she said "Looks like we will be staying here a bit longer than planed." Brago was confused "Why" Sherry just looked down at him "Because Hennry just asked me out to a galla in a week and it would be troublesome to go out then have to come back the next few days."

This got Brago's attention. He didn't remember ever meating a Hennry befor. Seeing Sherry smile after saying his name made him made for a reason he did not know of. "Who" He said with a cote of venom. Sherry brushed of the tone "Hennry, he was one of the few people who treated me like a person and did not expect me to be perfect." Brago just stared at her. Sherry must have noticed this and decided to go. " It's getting late, I think I will go to bed." With that she left Brago.

Brago stood there for a few seconds after she left. He soon had an expressin that could kill. ' Why have i not heard of this Hennry person befor and why does Sherry seem so interested in him. Why dose she smile like that for him.' The more Brago thought the more the situation anoyed him. After almost a hour past he decided to head to sherrys room. He found her asleep, hugging his book.

He staired at her intensly for some time. He started to notice things that he had never noticed befor. Things like how Sherrys skin was so creamy white even though they have bean traveling all around and how her golden hair fell perfectly into place. He noticed how her breathing was calm and quite while she slept and he noticed how beautiful she was when... wait, what! Brago almost slaped himself for thinking that about Sherry. He dicided to leave befor she could change him even more. There was many questions going on in his head now, but the main one was 'why was I feeling this way about Sherry?'


	2. Chapter 2

The night went by in a flash and soon the sun was shining through the curtains, urging Sherry to get out of bed. When she finaly gave up on trying to sleep through the warm rays of light she got up and headed to the bathroom to get changed. Befor she could though she saw the letter on her dresser and the events of the other night came back.

'Why did Brago want to know who Hennry was? It's not like it concerned him. And why did he say it like that. I know I brushed it off but I did noticed his tone when he asked who he was.'

She dicided she would ask later about that matter, but right now she need to think of the galla. She needed to find a dress, figure out how she would get there, and find a date. That last one made her worrie a bit. She didn't really have anyone in mind that she loved, or she didn't think she was anyway. She would just have to worrie about that after everything else.

She got changed into her usuall outfit and was now just brushing her teeth. Meanwhile a knock came from downstairs. Since Sherry was upstairs and couldn't hear the door and the buttler was cooking, Brago had to get the dore. Standing there just outside the door was a boy around the age of 16. He had blond hair and blue eyes and wore a red and white tea shirt and blue jeans.

"Hello, is miss Sherry around?"

Brago just stared at him for a while till he finally answered "Why do you want to know?"

"I just want to see her. It's been awhile and I heard she was back."

"And who are you?" Brago said while glairing at the boy at the door who was now getting on his nerves.

"Me? Oh how rude of me. My name is Hennry. Nice to meet you."

Brago's eyes grew abit wider at this. Hennry, as in the same Hennry that asked Sherry to the galla. As in the Hennry that is making us stay here longer than needed to. As in the Hennry that Sherry smiled for.

Befor Brago could do anything though Sherry walked down the steps. As he was paying attention to her Hennry made his way around him.

"Sherry, it's been awile"

Sherry stood there a bit shocked. Brago was about to thow the boy out of the house but befor he could Sherry spoke.

"Hennry! Nice to see you again."

Brago was silent after that. She just gave another smile. He loved to see her smile but not when it was for someone other than himself.

"What do you want?" He asked Hennry with hatred in his words

Sherry glared down at him, katching the hatred in his voice.

"Nothing much. I just wanted to know if Sherry would be attending my galla in a week."

"Oh, yes I will be attending. Thanks for inviting me by the way."

"Not a problem. So what about your date, or do you no have one yet."

This caught Brago's attention. Date, what date. Who was she going with. Who ever it was, he is dead meat when I find him. A dark aura started to form around him. When he glared, Hennry backed up.

"Oh, and may I ask who this is." He said looking back at Brago

Sherry looked down at Brago "Oh he is..." What do I say? I can't sayabout the mamodo battle. he would think I was crazy.

Hennry was still staring at her, wondering now at the not finished answer. "He's your what?"

"He's ummm"

"Her date" Brago interupted her

Both of them looked at him with shock. "Date! Your her date! Sherry is that true?" He saidstairing at her.

"Um" she had to think for a minute. Him being her date would explain everything. Like why he was here at my house and why he was acting so weird. Achilly I didn't even know why he was acting so wierd but that was for a later time to discus. "Ye-Yes he is my date for the galla."

"What, why would you agree to go out with a little twirp like this. He is probably weak and just is ackting strong. Dump him and come with me."

That made her mad. She knew better than anyone that Brago trained harder than anyone else. She knew he was strong and she didn't want someone she didn't even know anymore telling her something else.

"Go with you. Go with you I wouldn't go with you if you were the last guy on earth. NOW LEAVE!" SHerry turned to walk away when he grabed at her. She was ready to deffend but befor she could Brago grabed his arm and in a split second he kicked him ou the door.

"Don't ever come back." and with that he shut the door.

He went up to Sherry. She stamered back abit but stood her ground. She wondered what he was going to do. What happened surprised her though. He took her arm and pulled her down into a kiss. She soon relised what was going on and kissed him back.

When they finally stoped Brago asked

"Are you still going to that idiots galla?"

Sherry giggled a bit at that "No, I think i will stay with you."

with that they kissed again.

That answered the questions. Why Brago was thinking differently about Sherryand why he got anoyed when she smiled for the other guy and payed more attention to him. And it answered Sherrys questions about why he was acting so weird. And to think that none of this would have happened and neither of them would have figured out there feelings if not for the letter to the galla.


End file.
